Frases para Dos
by yo-chan1
Summary: Para la comu de LJ Retos a la carta...TxM una pareja creo yo nunca antes vista. Tercer Drabb arriba: Batallas; En su vida como Shaman habia librado muchas batallas, pero ninguna como la que libro contra aquella mujer.
1. Obvio

Shaman king no me pertence

Shaman king no me pertence…Dios sabe lo que hace…

Esto fue escrito para Retos a la carta, tabla de frases, mas referencias en mi journal, la pag en mi profile.

La pareja es totalmente extraña lo se, pero fue un reto impuesto por Ookani, que también estará publicando el suyo por acá.

La mayoría de los capis son historias diferentes y sin relación entre si, en caso de no ser así os lo avisare.

**Obvio.**

Obvio…quizás las palabras que estaba escuchando en ese momento, a pesar de que casi la dejaban sin aliento, lejos de ser inesperadas eran obvias.

Obvias para anna y sus malas caras cuando los encontraba a solas, aunque solo fuera platicando.

Obvias para pilika y la Doncella Jeanne que suspiraron emocionadas cuando el le regalo aquel bonito vestido, prometido hace tiempo.

Obvias para Horo Horo y su molestia mal disimulada cuando los veía juntos.

Obvias para todos los demás habitantes de la pensión, que mostraban toda clase de expresiones menos sorpresa al escuchar al X-law rubio decir lo que era _obvio…_

- Me gustas- declaro

- Yo…- intento responder la pelirosa

- A ella también – le interrumpió la médium- pero la abuela no dará su consentimiento tan fácil- sentencio seria, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a la chica.

-Pero como…como sabe usted que yo…- le miro dudosa de continuar.

-Que a ti te gusta?- termino por ella la oración- Es simple _el amor es como el fuego, suelen ver antes el humo los que están afuera, que las llamas los que están adentro"-_

Tamao desvió la vista al piso ante aquella mirada tan penetrante y no se atrevió a decir mas…sabia perfectamente que la sra. Kino estaría en total desacuerdo.

-Iré a llamar a la abuela- fue el anuncio que dio la rubia al salir de la habitación, que se encontraba en un completo y ahora incomodo silencio…

Sin duda el incendio apenas comenzaba.

**0oO**

Marco le promete un vestido a Tamao en el manga de shaman king, no se si cuente como Spoiler, realmente es una escena muy insignificante xD…

Esta pareja es una locura lo se…pero un reto es un reto xD, y lo que viene .


	2. Celos

¿Estas Celosa

Declaración: Shaman king no me pertenece.

De la tabla de frases en Retos a la carta "El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta"

**Oo0**

**Celos**

¿Estas Celosa?-

Aquella solo palabra pronunciada en referencia a su persona la hacia indignarse, ella no era celosa claro que no…

El que haya asumido que Marco y la Doncella tenían algo mas que una pura y muy fraternal amistad no era culpa de los celos, si no de las propias acciones de los antes mencionados.

Si un chico le regala un hermoso vestido a una chica ¿Que pensaría cualquiera? Por supuesto, que, la estaba cortejando, ese argumento de que era algo que el siempre hacia no la convencía en absoluto.

Además Marco siempre acompañaba a la Doncella al centro comercial, la invitaban si, pero era obvio que seria una molestia si los acompañaba, siempre se sentía tan fuera de lugar en sus conversaciones.

Y el colmo había sido esta tarde, que ambos se estaban secretando mientras ella servia la comida, un poco mas y tiraba la Sopa encima de la Señorita Anna por tratar de escuchar la conversación, ella no estaba celosa, solo actuaba antes los innegables hechos (de los cuales solo ella entendía la gravedad, según palabras de Pilika)

-No lo estoy-Dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones usando el tono mas firme que su timidez le permitió - Es solo que la Doncella y tu pasan mucho tiempo juntos y hoy en la tarde hablaban en secreto y cuando me acercaba ambos callaban-

-Eso es por que no queríamos que escucharas- Dijo sonriente el X-Law

Tamao lo miro sorprendida, como se lo podía decir así, ¿Tan simple y Descaradamente?

-Por que era una sorpresa para ti- marco saco una rosa de su chaqueta-esta es solo una parte de la sorpresa, el resto esta en tu alcoba-

Los ojos de Tamao se iluminaron y una angelical sonrisa de esas que fascinaban al soldado adorno su rostro

-Jamás te traicionaría, yo quiero mucho a la Doncella, ella es como un ángel, pero tu eres como una Diosa – deposito una suave caricia en su rostro y continuo- Por favor no sientas celos de ella-

Celos…esa palabra nuevamente, y nuevamente dirigida hacia su persona.

Yo no estaba celosa- una pequeña mueca de disgusto asomo a su cara pero un tierno y rápido beso de su amante seguido de un reconfortante abrazo la disipo de inmediato

-Por supuesto que no estabas celosa-le dijo en tono conciliador marco- Solo estabas mas imaginativa de lo normal-

"No cabe duda"- pensó el soldado, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amada niña- "el que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta"

**0oO**

Se que nadie lee esto XD, pero bueno uno debe terminar lo que comienza, Dios odio escribir cosas tan melosamente shoujo como eso de "Tu eres como una Diosa" XD.

Y seee...Tamao quedo algo muy OOC (si alguien lee pido disculpas por ello)

Bien si alguien se pasa por acá pues un rev?


	3. Batallas

Declaracion: Shaman king no me pertenece, pertenece a una persona que no se a dignado a darle un final decente (en el manga), he dicho *la apedrean por blasfema*

De la tabla de frases en Retos a la carta (Comunidad de LJ): Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo (Napoleón)

Este capi esta dedicado a Andy C. Black por que lee esta rareza, Chica, gracias por tu Rev.

**Batallas**

Debido al camino que elegí como Shaman y X-Law he conocido y luchado todo tipo de batallas, aquellas dolorosas, ridículas, sangrientas, excitantes, tristes, sin sentido, a muerte y por placer; pero sin duda alguna, la batalla mas difícil hasta ahora, es aquella que libre contra Anna Kyouyama, por el derecho a sostener una relación sentimental con Tamao, cosa que la sacerdotisa considero absurda, pues como lo hicieron con ella y como dictaba la tradición familiar, a Tamao se le seleccionaría también un prometido adecuado.

Y siendo contra esta mujer la batalla mas difícil, también fue de la que aprendí la lección bélica mas valiosa de mi vida "Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo"

Y en estos momentos mientras sostengo el picaporte de tu habitación para verte por ultima vez, me despido mentalmente de tus sonrisa, de tu piel, de tus labios que tanto adoro; abro la puerta, la habitación esta oscura, temo ver tu rostro y decirte adiós, ese temor invade mi corazón y lo siento desgarrarse igual que yo desgarraba la piel de mis oponentes en batallas pasadas, igual de doloroso, igual de mortal, y cuando alcanzo el apagador me doy cuenta, que aunque encienda la luz, todo seguirá oscuro.

**0oO**

Se supone que esto debía quedar un tanto angst, pero soy mala para el genero lo siento, pero en verdad hice mi mejor esfuerzo (Comadre no me apedrees).

Si alguien mas lee esto dígamelo xD, necesito ánimos para continuar con esto (ánimos que no incluyan amenazas coma u.u)


End file.
